Merry Christmas, My Hero
by Cloud's Eternal Darkness
Summary: Reno was sent on a mission 2 months prior to the holidays. Cloud and Reno have been dating for a while and it would be the first Christmas without Reno there with him. Cloud gets in some trouble and the gang try to get Cloud to have a wonderful Christmas. Do they have what it takes to save Cloud and give him that Christmas? Find out


**Merry Christmas, My Hero**

**Cloud's Supremacy**

**Rating: M for sex and swearing**

**Merry Christmas everyone, today is Christmas Eve. I hope you all enjoy your Christmas, and have a happy new year. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Cloud walked down the snow-filled sidewalks as the snow floated down and landed in his hair. He zipped up his peak coat more as the harsh wind bit into him, he heard the homeless people on the street asking for change or cigarettes. He gave them a little change and kept walking; the ones who asked him for cigarettes just made him even sadder. Reno smoked; and Reno wasn't going to be here for Christmas this year, Rufus sent him on a mission with Elena. Two months ago he had left, two months of dreary depression. Cloud, in turn started drugs and cutting himself to fill his empty heart. Reno was the first one he'd let himself love ever since Zack and Aerith. _You'll get through this one, Cloud. It's not like you haven't had a Christmas alone before._ Cloud thought as he walked up the steps of his apartment and fished through his pockets for his key. Once he got through the door, he sighed relief of warmth and took off his boots and coat, shaking the snow out of his hair. "Two weeks until Christmas." Cloud said to his lonely apartment as he went to the basement to get his Christmas tree. He never liked the real ones, they were too prickly and he hated stepping on the needles. He brought the box upstairs and once he got it set up in the living room he started to decorate it. Even though Reno wasn't going to be there, he still wanted his house to be a little festive; try to be a little happier. He took out a stool and stood on it as he placed the star on top of the tree. His phone rand in his pocket and he fished it out and answered it without even looking at the ID. "Cloud, did you remember that I'm having a party in a few days for Christmas?" Tifa asked through the phone, by the sounds in the background it sounded like Marlene and Denzel were trying to yell through the phone to talk to Cloud as well. "Yes I did." Cloud responded drearily, to him it wouldn't be the same without Reno. He already missed to first snowfall with him, decorating the tree, and now Tifa's annual Christmas party. To him, this was going to be a shitty Christmas unless Santa is real and what Cloud has be asking for (for Reno to come back for Christmas) will actually come true. "Cloud… I know it sucks that Reno can't be here but please try to make the best of it."

"I'll try." Cloud responded as he tried to make his voice seem happy even as the tears threatened his eyes. "Be strong, Cloud, Reno'll come back. If he doesn't, I'll be there for you just liked the other times."

"Don't bring that option up anymore. Goodbye." Cloud used her full name and once he put his phone back in his pocket he started to cry.

**(Tifa)**

"Uh-oh; Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent… Operation four, Cloud is back to grieving and it's almost Christmas." Tifa told the four as she rounded them up and they all sat together at the same table. "Let's make this Christmas really extravagant for him since Reno isn't here." Yuffie smiled brightly and giggled, Tifa just shook her head. No, it had to be something special; they had to show Cloud that everything can be fine even without the person you love in your life. "Let's..," Tifa trailed off in thought, "I got it. Let's all try to convince the president to send Reno home for the holidays." Tifa giggled and Vincent snickered. "How're we supposed to do that?" Vincent commented. "Well you see…"

**(Cloud)**

He struggled against the ropes the held him down into a chair. "Well, well, well…" Sephiroth started as he leaned down to look Cloud in the eyes. "What is the world's hero doing alone on Christmas holidays?" Sephiroth teased as he ran his index finger gently across Cloud's jaw line. Cloud looked away and Sephiroth turned Cloud's head back gently. "Stop fighting it, Cloud." Sephiroth whispered as he lightly grazed his lips across Cloud's cheek; Cloud shuddered, he hadn't had human sexual contact in two months. He clenched his fists, hoping Sephiroth wouldn't notice his raging hard-on… But at the same time he hoped Sephiroth did. Sephiroth reached behind and untied the knots that held Cloud down and Sephiroth stood. "C'mon, stand." Cloud tried to stand up, but he was tied down in the chair for so long that his legs were weak. He fell into Sephiroth's chest and he held the hero up, Cloud looked up at his once enemy, and remember when they were in the Shinra Military Academy. When they were in the Academy Cloud admired Sephiroth, until he went crazy and destroyed every town. They looked into each other's eyes as Sephiroth lowered Cloud into the bed. _I remember when I first met Sephiroth. He was my hero, the legendary SOLDIER of Shinra; I pushed back the feelings when I met Reno. I've always wanted this… But I know Reno will come back. This will only be once, for fuck's sake it's the holidays and my boyfriend isn't here with me._ Sephiroth kissed Cloud hungrily, as he took off Cloud's shirt. "You've been working out." Sephiroth smirked as he started teasing one of Cloud's nipples with his teeth and the other with his hand. Cloud gasped lightly; _I'm sorry Reno, please forgive me._ Cloud thought as he moaned lightly.

* * *

_He tricked me… He fucking tricked me. _Cloud thought as he sat there, tied up in the chair again for the second week in a row. Today was Christmas… It wasn't exactly the best Christmas either. The only time that Cloud would see Sephiroth was when he would have sex and sometimes bring food depending on what time of day it was. Cloud was slowly losing weight from not exercising and eating less of what he was used to. He heard tapping on the window that was on the other side of the room; he turned his head and saw Tifa tapping on the window. Cloud gasped when Tifa kicked the glass in and jumped and quickly untied Cloud and got him out of the house. "Tifa… Tifa you came." Cloud exclaimed and basically jumped into her arms. "C'mon, I'll explain later. But we have to go, it's Christmas." She smiled brightly as she pulled him to where Cid had the Shera.

* * *

Tifa walked Cloud into Seventh Heaven and guided him to the Christmas tree where Marlene and Denzel were waiting to open their presents. "Cloud!" They both cheered in unison as he hugged them both and sat next to them, just trying to look happy for everybody else's sake. Once they were done, Barret helped Tifa drag a big box from behind the tree that said _'to Cloud, from Santa.'_ Cloud chuckled and stood, the box was up to his waist and it had red wrapping paper. "You didn't need to get me anything." Cloud whispered to his friends. "Just open it." Yuffie encouraged and Cloud started ripping the paper off the box. On the box the Shinra logo was on the side. "You guys got me something from Shinra?" Cloud asked and then the box burst open and Reno climbed out of it. "Oh my god… My baby." Cloud cried as he fell to his knees and Reno chuckled as he brought the blonde back to his feet and held him against his chest. "My baby." Cloud repeated as he pulled away and wiped his tears and then moved the hair out of Reno's face gently. "Yes, and I have to ask you something." Reno answered as he went on one knee and pulled out a ring box. The ex-SOLDIER gasped and started to cry again. "Cloud will you be my fantasy?" Reno smirked and Cloud nodded as Reno stood up and put the ring on his new fiancé's finger. "I'll be your _Final Fantasy_." Cloud smirked and everybody laughed and cheered and clapped. Reno chuckled, "merry Christmas, my hero." Cloud kissed Reno gently and Marlene and Denzel made grossed out noises while the adults 'awed.'

* * *

**The end!**

**I'm done yay! My very first Christmas themed fanfiction, I hope you guys liked it. Wow, that was the first fanfiction where Reno was in it, but he only said 2 lines and was only in it for 1 paragraph. **


End file.
